


vixx drabbles

by ashx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashx/pseuds/ashx
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for mutuals on twt <3





	1. leobin

“Taekwon and Hongbin reveal their tumblr blogs to each other. Hongbin turns out to be Taekwoon’s #1 tumblr crush.”

“Hey you have a tumblr right?” Taekwoon asks when they sat down next to each other at lunch. Hongbin freezes up, fuck did he find me out? “Uh yeah I don’t really use it much though.” Hongbin smiled nervously. “Well I made one last night you should follow me,” Taekwoon said sliding his phone over so Hongbin could see his username. Maybe I can just follow him on my personal blog and he won’t have to know. “Yeah sure! Lemme just find my account real quick,” he said pulling out his phone, “okay there” he slid Taekwoon’s phone back. “Sweet, wow some of the shit on here calm down angst lord” Taekwoon chuckled. “Well you’ll soon find out tumblr is just a bunch of emo fucks, soon you’ll be a bigger one then you already are.” Taekwoon scowled and threw a bunch of fries at him.  
When Hongbin got home he felt his phone vibrate,

taek❤︎ : uh hey i might have saw something i probably shouldn’t have on tumblr

me : did a porn acc follow you or something lmao 

Hongbin laughed to himself, I doubt that’s the first time he’s seen porn maybe he’s just not used to so much of it?

taek❤︎ : no its not that its something i may have seen on your account and we should probably talk about it 

Fuck

me : ???

taek❤︎ : so i was fucking around on some accounts and thought hey i should look up my name and found an acc dedicated to me and i was ?? i was scrolling down and i found that they linked themselves to you personal, is this you ??

me : what would your reaction be if i was me ?

Hongbin was pretty sure he was on the edge of a panic attack, that blog was a mistake but I never thought he’d actually find it.

taek❤︎ : we i guess im shocked but if it was from you i guess i’d be kind of happy ??

me : happy?

taek❤︎ : well i guess this is a better time then ever to say this… i kind have a crush on you and it’s okay if you dont have one on me and im just blowing everything out of the water.  
Hongbin’s heart was pounding out of his chest and he was shaking, wait how the hell am I going to respond to this.

me : well i guess this a better time than ever to say yeah i really like you too, and yeah the blog is mine ,, im sorry if that came across creepy

taek❤︎ : so does that mean we’re dating now , and no no itd be creepy to me if it was anyone but you but everything is just cute 

me : i guess so sdkls and oh my god im going to have a fucking heart attack after that

taek❤︎ : me too babe

After that babe, Hongbin almost screeched and threw his phone out the window, but after that they stayed up all night talking, and when Taekwoon met him at his house to walk to school, he held his hand the entire way, Hongbin never thought he’d be saying this but thank you tumblr.


	2. wontaek

“Wonshik is a bad kisser and knows it. Taekwoon gives a tutorial on kissing.”

Wonshik always knew he wasn’t a good kisser, it’s not like he doesn’t have experience, but it’s more like he suddenly gets unbearably awkward when kissing, which inevitably makes everybody he dates leave him eventually. Though his crush overcame his insecurity when it comes to Taekwoon, they met at a cafe and started talking and Taekwoon offered to take him out to dinner, and they’ve been on quite a few dates since then.   
They went on just a little movie date at Taekwoon’s place, when Taekwoon tried to kiss him, it was a perfect setting really, Wonshik and Taekwoon were curled up into each other, and he just felt so happy, but then Wonshik made the mistake of turning around and looking at him for a second too long. Taekwoon got closer and closer, but right before they could kiss, Wonshik pulled away immediately hating himself for it, Taekwoon looked so hurt.   
“It’s really not you, I promise I’m just an awful kisser, and have had a lot of bad experiences after people kissing me.” Wonshik said moving a little farther away from Taekwoon knowing full well he just killed to mood. “Oh,” Taekwoon said after staring at him for a few more second before saying “I could teach you if you’d like.” Wonshik froze, he never thought Taekwoon would be the type to say or do something like that. “I mean I wouldn’t be against that,” Wonshik said seeing Taekwoon move closer to him. “First I’m going to put my hand on the side of your face,” and he was doing exactly what he was saying and Wonshik stayed completely frozen. “Then I’m simply just going to to put my lips on yours, and if you’re really feeling it maybe add a little tongue,” Taekwoon leaned even closer and put his lips on Wonshik’s, and after a few seconds Wonshik started to go along with it.   
They kissed until both of them were out of breathe, “Okay now it’s your turn” Taekwoon said smirking. Wonshik moved closer to him and when they started kissing again Taekwoon had his back on the couch and Wonshik was on top of him. It started off slow like last time but then Taekwoon licked Wonshik’s lips and he let him in, and then soon Taekwoon’s hands were in his hair and Wonshik was pretty sure he was in heaven.Even though Wonshik was on top it certainly didn’t feel like it, Taekwoon seemed to be doing everything to get him riled up and it was working. Wonshik’s hands were soon unbuttoning Taekwoon’s shirt before Taekwoon grabbed his hands and sat up and broke the kiss. “Maybe we can save that one for the next lesson,” Taekwoon said smirking. “Fucking tease.” Wonshik said laying his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder so they could continue the movie. “But I gotta say you’re way better than you give yourself credit for cause holy shit,” Taekwoon smiled at him with swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> my twt : twitter.com/lgbtvixx
> 
> sorry for any grammar mistakes its unbeta'd


End file.
